


Mary Jane

by MemeKing8791, MemeQueen8791



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Drug Use, M/M, Marijuana, Needy Harry, On the Road Again Tour, Paul (mentioned), Recreational Drug Use, Smut, TOO MUCH, Top Louis, Weed, Why Did I Write This?, alot of weed, first time smoking, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of smut, maybe idk, sorry again mom, this might be horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKing8791/pseuds/MemeKing8791, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeQueen8791/pseuds/MemeQueen8791
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides it's time to face his fears and let loose a little with Louis. Something Louis had hoped for since he started smoking a long time ago with Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Jane

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here and i'm very sorry if there are any spelling errors or incorrect grammar. (Blame Bree she was supposed to check over it.) 
> 
> *special thanks to my lovely group of friends who told me to put my dirty mind to work and create this thing.

While One Direction were on a break for a few days, Harry decided to go out shopping. He hadn’t been in a while and wanted new shirts and sweaters for the end of the tour. Harry just got back from going out with Paul because he didn’t trust the fans nowadays. He loves the fans, truly he does, but sometimes they get a little to crazy.

Walking into his and Louis’s shared hotel room, he set the few bags he had next to his suitcase on the floor, planning to unpack them later on. Harry looked around, there was no sign of Louis being around in the suite or the bathroom. Harry guessed he was on the balcony outside. 

Harry pulled on a beanie laying by his clothes, walking out the door.Louis sat on a couch they brought from inside the hotel, with a grinder in hand; a bowl and lighter on his lap. louis looked up from his lap. Louis looked up to meet Harry’s eyes. 

“Hey Hazza, didn’t think you’d be home yet.” Louis bit his lip scared Harry might leave and go back inside. 

“If you’re busy, I can go inside till your done.” Harry turned around doing what he has done before, leaving Louis outside, alone.

Louis reached out and grabbed Harry’s hand tugging him backwards, stopping him in his tracks. “I’m never too busy for you, love. Come sit out here with me, I wanna spend time you with you.” 

Harry blushed at the pet name, sitting down next Louis on the couch. No matter how many times Louis has called him love, it still gave Harry butterflies in his entire body.“Tell me if I’m too much.” 

Louis set the grinder down on his lap, turning and kissing Harry in a warm chaste kiss. “That won’t happen, because you’ll never be too much for me.”

Harry smiled, mumbling a small “Love you”, starring at Louis’s lap, the grinder, light and bowl all sitting there, he thought for a moment before saying. “ I wanna smoke with you.” 

Louis looked at him, surprised before putting all of his things onto the couch before rushing inside to his suitcase, looking for something. Harry sat still afraid that Louis was upset with him.

“You sure you want to?” Louis called from inside. Harry thought for a second; did he want really want to, or was he doing this for Louis? He’s always wanted to smoke, but he was to scared of what it might do to him but, with Louis next to him, he isn’t afraid to, positive Louis will take care of him. 

“Yes Lou I’ll be fine, just hurry up before I change my mind.” At those words, Louis ran out and plopped down on the couch. In his hands, Louis had a different bowl and a baggy with less weed than he had previously. 

“Why do you have two pieces? I thought we only need one to smoke out off.” Harry leaned back onto the couch, crossing his legs underneath him. Louis smiled taking his grinder back into his hands and started twisting it, grinding the weed inside. 

“Well since it’s one of your first times, I want you to be able to smoke at your own pace. I might smoke a little bit faster, I don’t want you to feel pressured to smoke as fast as me.” Louis opened the grinder, taking the magazine he had put on the ground and emptied the weed onto it, in his lap. 

“So I get my own bowl to smoke from?” Harry said, grabbing the dark green and black bowl off of Louis’s lap and put it on his own. Louis packed the weed into the the black and red spiral bowl. 

Putting it back onto the couch, Louis took out another two nuggets of weed from the baggie and put them in the grinder and started twisting it. “Yea thought it’d be easier for you.”Louis said, packing the weed loosely into Harry’s bowl. 

“Thanks lou, you know I love you right, always have” Harry said taking the bowl out of Louis’s hand and holding tightly onto it. Louis laughed a little half heartedly looking at him, grinning. 

“Harry you’re not going to die, this won’t kill, you know I wouldn’t lie to you.” Louis smiled of the thought of Harry being high. it’s something he’s always wanted to do with him, though he knew Harry needed to reach this decision to his own pace. 

“Yeah I know , just wanted to remind you.” Harry pulled his beanie tighter onto his head and looked over at Louis, who had his bowl and lighter in hand. Louis flicked the lighter and brought it to his bowl. 

Harry watched as Louis inhaled, his cheek bones becoming more defined, going a little crossed eyed as he stared down the body of the bowl trying to concentrate. He pulled away from the bowl and suck in more air. 

“Do you know how to take a hit?” Louis blew out more smoke with each word. When Harry shook his head, Louis scooted closer to the taller boy and put his hand on Harry. Bringing the bowl up to Harry’s mouth, Louis said. “When I light this you need to inhale, not too quickly or you’ll choke. Trust me, that’s not fun, though you do get used to it after the first couple of times.” 

Harry nodded, signaling for Louis to light it. Louis lit the bowl and Harry inhaled slow, the smoke tickling the back of his throat, causing to choke a little. Harry inhaled one last breath of air before closing his mouth holding the smoke in for a few seconds. “Let it out, don’t want you getting too high off the first hit, Hazza.” Harry exhaled a small cloud of smoke. 

Harry burped and a little and more smoke came out. Louis laughed, patting Harry’s back, helping more smoke come out. “Why am i burping smoke? That is disgusting” Harry said, burping one last time before taking a sip of the water that was in between him and Louis.

“It seems I forgot to tell you not to swallow. Though we both know how much you love doing that.” Louis had a smug look on his face as he winked at Harry, taking another hit from his own bowl. Harry gaped at Louis’ words, and watched him hit his weed. 

“Hey, that’s not true, and you know it!” Harry fought back trying to not act flustered. Louis blew out a cloud of smoke, still smiling before saying “Alright, we’ll see if that really is true later on.” 

Harry blushed, holding out his hand to Louis “Lighter, I wanna try it on my own.” Louis handed over his lighter to Harry as he lit his own weed. Louis didn’t expect harry to take as long as he did. “Don’t swallow smoke again, don’t need to burping smoke.” 

Harry blew out a cloud of smoke, the burning feeling in his mouth becoming relaxing. Louis smiled, he was so happy right now, not just because he was smoking, but because Harry looked so calm and relaxed.

After taking a few more hits, each of them were high. they both knew it of course yet neither of them had said it yet. “If we're never coming back down, yeah we're looking down on the clouds. i feel like I’m on a cloud right now.”

Louis laughed leaning his head onto the armrest of the couch, laying on his side putting his feet on Harry’s lap. “Zayn and I wrote that about smoking, we even had the writers high with us when while writing it.” 

Harry took another hit off his bowl, and set it down next to looking over at Louis. He carefully ran his hand through Louis’ long brown fringe, untangling it as he goes through. “Really that kinda makes since, I never really did understand it. I never knew what you wrote it about.” 

Louis sighed pushing his head further into Harry’s large hand. Harry moved his feet out from underneath, he tugged on Louis’s sweater, trying to pull the older lad towards him. “Come up here boobear.”

Louis didn’t move, only rolled over and put his arm over his eyes blocking out the light. Harry took Louis’ hand from over his eyes and pulled him upwards, onto his lap allowing Louis to lean against his chest.”So i've hear-,” harry’s voice broke off as Louis’ mouth attached to Harry’s collarbone. 

Harry couldn’t think straight, not with Louis’ mouth all over his neck. He continued to let his mouth trail up the the taller man’s neck right at the curve of his jaw sucking harshly and sloppily on it for a few moments. Harry felt Louis’ hand push down onto his crotch, Harry bucked his hips up at the contact. 

Louis slid off Harry’s lap, planting his feet down on the balcony. Harry pushed off the couch onto his feet, he pulled Louis closer by his hips, lifting a little. Louis jumped up and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. Harry brought them to bed setting louis down. Louis lifts his chin up and presses his lips to Harry's neck, biting down when Harry's moans vibrate onto his lips. 

He's hard now, but really, when isn't he hard around Harry? His hips unconsciously bucking up into Harry's touch. Getting on his knees quickly Harry moves himself in between Louis' legs. He slowly slid louis’ joggers and pulls them all the way off. Harry rubs his hand over Louis' interested cock through his boxers. "Want my mouth?" he asks. 

Louis' brain is a jumbled mess — it feels like he's high, if he's honest he’s done this with Harry a few times when he’s high. This time is different though because is high too, making the situation more exciting. And he knows sex will feel even more incredible if he's high. Louis nods though and tugs on Harry's hair even though Harry's already taken his boxers off.

Harry's mouth attaches itself to the tip of his cock and licks into his slit slowly. "God Haz," he says, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. Harry swirls his tongue around the head and uses his hand to stimulate his shaft.

"C'mon, Harry. Don't — don't tease," Louis says. Harry smiles and grazes his teeth over Louis' tip, making Louis hiss and pull Harry's hair harshly. One of Harry's hands sneaks up Louis shirt and pinches his nipple, Louis feels a wave of pleasure shot through him. Sure sex with Harry was always great he knew this time would be the best.

Finally Harry reduces his hand movements to the base of his cock and he moves his mouth down, his teeth grazing Louis' shaft the whole way down until his lips meet his hand. Louis groans and his toes curl, his hands fisting in Harry's hair. Louis lets out moans that make his throat sore and make Harry double his efforts with his mouth.

Louis scratches Harry's scalp to let him know he's close and Harry pulls off, his lips red and swollen and slick with spit. His cock his hard in his boxers and he takes off his shirt and then his boxers and Louis takes his shirt off once he's done. Harry lays down on top of him and lightly ruts up against his thigh. "Want you to fuck me," he says.

Louis takes a sharp breath. “I don’t want a condom, that okay tonight love?” Harry nods on his chest and ruts a little harder and faster. Louis knows that Harry wants it rougher tonight at how hard he’s already leaking pre cum. 

"Really," he says, his eyes squinted shut. “I’ve been waiting all day, Lou." Louis' breath catches as Harry lets out a surprised groan and comes on Louis' thigh without warning. "Sorry," Harry says with sedated laughter. Louis grins and kisses him and feels around the nightstand for Harry's bottle of lube. Once he finds it he slicks up three fingers and slowly presses one into Harry’s hole.

“Good lord,” Louis says. “It’s like you’ve never been fuck before,” he says as he attempts to work in a second finger and fails. Even though Louis fucked him yesterday morning he’s as tight as he was the first time they did this back in the X-Factor house. 

Louis pulled his finger out and shoved two back in the ones place. Harry loudly moaned from the tight stretch of his muscles. “Can’t last Hazza?” He teased, batting his eyelashes. Louis continues to push the two in and out at a fast rat, not stopping even when Harry’s crying out on top of him. 

“How can you blame me with a mouth like yours, baby?” Harry breathed out as Louis smirked running his thumb along Harry’s swollen bottom lip. Harry watched in awe when Louis raised his thumb to his mouth and sucked. Harry watched the fingers Louis just had inside move around inside his mouth. 

Louis then removed his hand from his mouth, moving it towards the youngers hole. Four fingers now inside the curly haired boy. Louis looked at his face, he already looked completely wrecked. “Lou i’m ready, just fuck me already.” Harry whimpered at the loss of fullness as Louis removed his fingers pushing Harry to the floor on his knees.

Harry immediately pulled louis tight black boxers down taking his cock into his mouth. He slowly moved his swollen over the head of Louis’ cock, teasing. Seeing how much the lad could take before he fucked him senseless. “Look at you sucking my dick, on your knees right where you belong.” Louis pulled Harry’s head back by his hair, holding him in place as he began to roughly fuck his mouth. 

The fuzziness in his head clears a little when he feels Louis’ cock pressed against his hole. When Louis finally sinks all the way in, he starts to fuck in and out quickly, long and firm strokes, none of the slow teasing they usually start with. Louis’ got a firm grip on Harry’s hips, fingertips digging into the flesh, hopefully leaving bruises.

Harry loves when Louis marks him up. They usually have to keep them in places where no else can see, but that just makes it even better, the fact that they are the only two that know they’re there. Louis positions his hips faster, hitting Harry’s prostate dead on. Harry tips his head back against the pillow and lets his body get shoved up the mattress, broken sobs slipping out from between his lips.

“Lou- ‘m gonna.” Harry choked out shakily in between heavy breaths and deep moans escaping his throat. “No you’re not.” Louis snapped, not breaking his steady pace as he reached in front of his boyfriend to take a hold of his leaking cock to deny him what he needed. “You don’t fucking cum until I tell you too.” Louis growled and continued to slam into Harry’s prostate over and over again.

Harry lost all control when Louis slowed down for a moment, only to go in at a deeper angle to hit his prostate. Louis was fueled by the beautiful sounds slipping through Harry’s lips. He doubled his efforts until he was nailing the boy’s sweet spot with every thrust. Louis could feel Harry trembling beneath him, nearing his climax. 

Louis worked faster as he chased his own. He held Harry up with one arm, knowing his boyfriend would collapse when he came if he didn’t. All he needed was a little push.“Come on baby” Louis reached around to tug at Harry’s cock, “let go for me.”

Pleasure shooting up his spine and Louis’ cock is hitting him in all the right places. And Louis is unrelenting, pounding into him steady. Harry squeezes his eyes shut as he feels tears spilling out of the corners. Before he has a chance to feel embarrassed about it, he feels Louis’ lips kissing along the tear tracks on his face. 

Harry came with a shout of Louis name. Louis continued pounding into him, Harry’s letting his body be used as Louis chased his own orgasm. “Always so pretty after you come” He said feeling heat coil under his belly. 

Louis came after Harry clenched on him so hard he started to see stars. He came on his stomach, some spilling onto his sheets. Louis stroked him a few more times to help him down from his high. 

Louis pulled out of Harry rolling onto the bed beside him, heavy breaths filling the room. The two laid there, Louis occasionally running his hands through Harry’s curly hair. After a few long minutes pass harry stands walking off to the bathroom without a word. a few more moments and he’s back with what seems to be a wet towel and a hair tie in hand. 

Harry pulls Louis up into a sitting position running the hot towel over the now drying come on his stomach and thighs. “M’Thinking about shower, wanna join.” Harry asked pulling his hair up into a loose and lazy bun. Louis made and incoherent noise lifting his arms out to Harry. “I’m taking that as a yes Lou.” 

Louis hummed as he was brought to the in suite bathroom. Both boys slip into the water water awaiting them. Washing themselves thoroughly and exchanging sweet chaste kisses in between. They stood underneath the water after washing taking in the warmth on the chilly day. Shutting off the shower and wrapping up in towels, Louis and Harry went and got dressed quickly.

Getting on the bed quickly, Louis sat on Harry’s hips with his head laying gently on his chest. “I don’t know why i’ve never smoked before,” He ran his hands through Louis wet fringe moving it out of his eyes. “Well i’ve still got more if you're up for it,” Louis slowly sat up moving his to Harry’s chest, holding him. Harry nodded his head slowly, he could get used to getting high. “No sex this time though, maybe get the boys and play fifa in Niall’s room.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry mom. 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer- I do not own One Direction, if I did I wouldn't be writing this.


End file.
